Nathan Ross
Nathan Ross is a witch born from the union of a witch and a warlock and the younger twin brother of Nick Ross. History Childhood The twins were born to an unknown warlock and a witch of the Ross family. Their family had turned bitter after the Salem Witch Trials and abandoned the Wiccan Rede, meaning the twins never had a Whitelighter or Familiar. When the twins were toddlers, their parents disappeared and they were put into foster care. The Elders chose not to intervene as they feared the children were too tainted by evil. When the twins were pre-teens, they ran away from their foster home and started using their magic for crime in order to survive. Even though the twins possess warlock blood, they were born as witches and knew they would remain so unless they committed a true act of evil, which would cost them their soul and turn them into warlocks. For this reason, they swore they would never kill and remained between good and evil. The Gemini Factor After several years of petty crime, the twins stepped up their game and started robbing banks to get rich quickly. After robbing a bank in San Francisco, they were confronted by a warlock named Bacarra, who offered them power and a place at his side if they distracted The Chosen. As they never belonged anywhere before, the twins accepted and received powers from the warlock. The twins then planned on distracting the Chosen by luring Billie and Duncan to P3 in an attempt to frame them for a bank robbery. However, Nathan quickly grew conflicted as he really liked Duncan. When the Chosen figured out their plan ahead of time, the twins ran to the bank and engaged in a brief fight with the Chosen. However, when the police arrived, both groups retreated. When Nick treated his injury, Nathan noticed that Nick was acting more aggressive than usual and figured out the demonic powers were corrupting them. He managed to get through to his brother, but the twins were then confronted by Bacarra, who threatened to kill them unless they killed the Chosen instead. Seeing no way out, the twins decided to take out the Chosen and attacked Billie and Violet. However, the girls managed to defeat them out by stopping time and using their own powers against them. Later, the Chosen interrogated the twins and learned Bacarra was behind it all. They were then surrounded by Homeland Security. Realizing that the twins were not truly evil and not wanting the government to get them, the Chosen decided to let the twins go after stripping away their demonic powers. The twins then went on the run and disappeared. Las Vegas It is later revealed that Nathan and his brother went to Las Vegas, where they used their powers to make easy money gambling. It is also revealed that Nathan and Duncan ares till seeing each other through Astral Projection. However, they had a fight after Nathan admitted he was using magic for personal gain. Duncan told him that he needed to figure out what he really wanted. When he later came back, he discovered the twins had left. Powers and Abilities Possessing the blood of both Witches and Warlocks, the twins both possess the basic powers of Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying. Additionally, they are highly resistant to magical and physical harm. Nathan possessed the active powers of; Super Speed The ability to move at speeds far beyond the capabilities of average humans. Nathan can move at such speed that he appears as a blur. He was able to knock out two security guards before they had a chance to reach for their guns and was able to reach the roof of a large office building in mere seconds. Telepathic Twin Connection The ability to possess a telepathic connection to his twin brother. Through this connection, the twins can always sense each other's location and can communicate telepathically when in close range. When working together, they can also send telepathic messages to other people. Additional Powers The warlock Bacarra granted Nathan the demonic power to throw lightning and to generate protective Force Fields of red energy. These powers were stripped through a potion when the twins changed sides. Notes *The twins are heavily based on the characters Aidan and Ethan in the series Teen Wolf. Appearances Nathan Ross' appearance is based on Charlie Carver. *Chosen Chapter 6: The Gemini Factor *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Warlocks